


Be Mine

by Emotional_Spaniard



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Steve Rogers/Starks daughter, Tony Stark is good with kids?, do i need more tags?, nah cba, tony stark is a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotional_Spaniard/pseuds/Emotional_Spaniard
Summary: Tony daughter Ava had always loved Steve since the day she'd met him. Is it finally time for them to take their relationship further?(Just a little one shot that I made because I was bored - ideal for ppl who aren't into big stories)





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think please x  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated x

*Steve's POV*  
To say that Ava Stark was beautiful was an understatement. Her long brown hair- She had Tony's hair, I reminded myself - tumbled down her back, and her piercing blue eyes, presumably off her mother, were....  
Staring straight at me.  
She smirked, damn I hated that smirk, and waved at me from across the training room. I waved back, a grin creeping on my face. Natasha came over.  
"You know when Tony finds out you're so madly in love with his daughter and she picked your side over his, he's going to be pissed."  
She looked up at him over her tablet. Natasha had changed after the civil war, both inside and out. She was more mature, somehow, and she had put that into her appearance. Her hair was shorter, and she'd dyed it blonde; It suited her.  
Ava however. The same old, same old. She hadn't changed one bit. Still hated her dad. Still madly in love with Steve. Still best friends with Nat. Still small and petite, yet so strong. Like the Shakespeare quote.  
"Look like the innocent flower but be the serpent under 't"  
"Why would he be pissed?" I asked, genuinely concerned.  
Natasha raised her eyebrows, giving him a "you're kidding me" look.  
"Got it." I said.  
"Aren't you worried?" She asked.  
"Should I be worried?"  
"That beard is making you cocky."  
"It suits me"  
"You look like a lumberjack."  
"I do not"  
"Yes you do, you look like Thor."  
"Okay I'm in desperate need of a new hair cut asap."  
She laughed, shocking me. You didn't hear many people laugh these days.  
"Anyway." She said, getting serious. "You've been avoiding everyone."  
I raised my eyebrow, "you'd noticed?"  
"It's kind of hard not to. Earlier you couldn't think of an excuse to leave so you said you were going to go and watch porn."  
I grinned at the memory. "I forgot to ask. Is Ava mad at me for that?"  
Natasha sighed, she looked defeated. "I don't know Steve. she's mad at you for ignoring everyone. She knows you weren't watching porn. She isn't stupid."  
"What would you do if I was watching porn?"  
Natasha glared at him. "Kill you."  
"And then?"  
"Dump your body back in the bin where it belonged." She grinned bitchily at me.  
"Harsh," I reminded myself not to piss Natasha off.  
"It would upset my homegirl"  
I laughed, "Homegirl?"  
"Just talk to her, Thor."  
"Okay Britney Spears."  
She took one look at me. "Fuck you."  
"Ouch. Really throwing these insults out today, aren't you?" I glared at her, and she returned one back.  
"Just tell me what's up, and I won't," she said.  
"Nat-"  
"Tell me. "  
"I want to propo-" but I was cut off by Natasha's squeal of delight.  
"You're asking her to marry you?!?"  
I bit my lip. "Yeah?"  
"Oh. My. God. "  
"Er-"  
"Is that it? That's so sweet. She's been waiting two years for this. Also, get her flowers."  
I opened my mouth in surprise. "Flowers?"  
"Yes, flowers. What's a girl gotta do to get some flowers?"she says, exasperated.  
"Die?" I say, hoping to crack a smile out of her. She just glared at me.  
"Steven Grant Rogers you need to get your act together. Take her on a date to a fancy restaurant, and after your meal propose. Do not mess this up."  
"If I do mess it up?"  
Natasha took one last look at him, and said, rather fondly, "She's your soulmate, Steve. See this mark, here?" She said, indicating where Ava's spirally writing was scrawled on my arm. "This means you two are meant for each other. It means that no matter what, she loves you. If you mess it up, yeah, granted she might be pissed, but she still loves you."  
I looked down at my hands. "Nat...l-" He was genuinely shocked. Natasha had never been so attentive and kind.  
But such things don't last long-  
"But my name is not on you. So if you mess it up, you might as well not come back here cause you'll be dead."  
And, for the first time in a while, we found ourselves in a fit of giggles. 

 

*Ava's POV*

So a few things you should know about me-  
•I had been dating Steve for three years now, since I was twenty.  
•I haven't spoke to my dad in two years.  
•Natasha is my best friend.  
•my mom is dead.  
So I guess that pretty much sums up my whole life. I've never really been an interesting person. At school nothing bad ever happened to me. Nothing catastrophically bad, anyway. No one in my family died, I wasn't stupid, yet not a genius, nothing bad happened. My life was monotonous. I would get up, go to school, come home, do my homework, and go to bed. That was all until my mom died when I was sixteen. That's when I found out he was my dad. That was strike one, by the way. Tony Stark hadn't come into my life until my mom died.  
Strike one.  
Strike two?  
We were getting along really well, actually. I got to know him, and he got to know me. But then it grew apart. He go so fixated on other things he didn't speak to me for eight months. That was strike two.  
And strike three?  
He exposed me to the whole damn world. I told him, over and over. Dad, I don't want to be in the spotlight, I don't want people to know who I am.  
Yeah, well, he decided to go ahead and do it anyway.  
That was strike three.  
And that's it, right? I forgave him and everything was all rosy and happy and unicorns and rainbows. No.  
There's a strike four.  
He started a damn war with my soulmate and my future husband and the future dad of my kids.  
Yeah he did that.  
So here I am.  
A knock on the door knocked me out of my reverie.  
"Come in!" I called  
It was Steve. I stifled a gasp. He hadn't spoken to me for a whole day, and he looked really good today, wearing a tee that brought out the blue in his eyes, and showing his muscles. It was hard to see someone so big trying to act so small.  
"Hey baby what's up?" He asked, glancing at me.  
I grinned slightly, and looked up to see the light shining in my eyes. "The damn light," I said, making him chuckle.  
He came and sat next to me, pulling me close so that my head rested in the juncture of his neck. "I meant how are you doing?" He said in a low voice only reserved for me.  
I wrapped my arms around him, and caught a glance at his name neatly scrawled on my inner arm. "I'm okay. What's been going on with you?"  
He planted a light kiss on my forehead. "Just some things been running through my mind."  
I squeezed his hand, reassuring him, "you can tell me anything baby."  
"I know," he said, breath stirring the hair by my ear. "Ava, I wanted to ask if you'll go to dinner with me tonight?"  
I looked up at him, "of course. What time?"  
"I booked for seven."  
"Okay, well you better scarper because I need to shower." I said, pulling away.  
"Okay, see you at seven." 

 

Seven came by quickly, and by the time Steve had knocked on my door, I'd only done one Dutch braid, and my dress still lay on the bed, unattended to.  
"Come in Steve."  
He looked very dapper in his suit, and I couldn't help but smile.  
"You're not ready," he said. He didn't say it maliciously, or shocked. It was just an observation. I giggled slightly.  
"Here," he said, grabbing my hair softly. "Let me do that."  
I was shocked. "I didn't know you could braid hair," I said, smiling at him in the mirror.  
He grinned, "Peggy taught me"  
I took a look at the half of the braid he'd done. "Well," I said, "tell pegs she's a good teacher."  
"You can tell her. We're visiting tomorrow."  
"Great."  
I sat in silence as his fingers skilfully worked through the curls in my hair, and I touched up my make up. When he finished he pulled the long braids forward, and kissed my head. "You'd better get dressed Avey."  
I pulled on the mini black dress, and blushed at his expression.  
"You look beautiful." He said, almost in awe.  
"Thanks" 

*Steve's POV*  
My hands were shaking and so were my knees... discreetly I wiped the nervous bead of sweat of my head.  
"Steve hunny are you okay?" She asked, putting her fork down and abandoning her pasta.  
"Hmm? Yeah I'm fine," I answered quickly, grabbing her hand across the table.  
"Avey.... I'm uh- I'm just gonna go the bathroom for a sec."  
Looking up, surprised, she nodded, "okay sweetie."  
I got into the bathroom and pulled out my phone.  
I can't believe I'm doing this.  
Fuck.  
"Hello?" I heard Tony's voice at the other side of the phone.  
"Hey Tony its me. It's Steve."  
"Spangles. What do you want?" He sounded tired, perhaps he was in another country and had just woken up. Oh well.  
"I'm on a date with Ava at the moment-"  
"Do I care?"  
I sighed. "Tony listen to me. I'm proposing to her, and I know it's gonna kill her if you don't walk her down the isle. So I'm asking you one question, will you come to the wedding?"  
Tony was silent for a while, but I held on hoping for an answer. "You really think I'm going to let my baby girl walk down that isle herself. Yes I'll come Spangles, but this doesn't mean we're good. Understand."  
I huffed out a breath I didnt know I was holding, "thankyou." 

 

Back at the table-  
"Hey sweetie. That was a long ass pee," she said, making me laugh.  
"Yeah..." I said nervously, rubbing the back of my neck. "Look Avey, I wanted to ask you something."  
"Ask- ask me something?"  
"Yeah...."  
"Okay..."  
"Well. Avey it's been four years since I met you, and three since we started dating. And it's been the best few years of my life with you in it. We've had our ups and downs, and hell yeah I'm pretty sure at times we wanted to kill each other, but the good times outweigh the worst." I said. "All I ever wanted was you, and since you walked into my life no other girl has turned my head. So..." I said, getting down on one knee, pulling out the ring, "be mine forever Ava. Marry me. Please?" 

*Ava's POV*  
I don't think I could have ridden the shock and happiness off my face if I tried.  
He pulled out a small delicate ring, and I stood up in shock, my hands on my mouth.  
"Be mine forever Ava. Marry me. Please?"  
"Yes! Yes yes yes!" I shrieked, jumping into his arms, crying into his shoulder.  
"I love you Stevie. I love you so much."  
He laughed into my neck, and whispered something.  
I was so over come with happiness I didn't realise what he was saying, but he was whispering it over and over in my ear. 

Be Mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think please x  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated x


End file.
